Roger C. Carmel
Roger Charles Carmel (September 27, 1932 — November 11, 1986) botn in Brooklyn, New York was an American character actor. Carmel is best known for his role as the flamboyant and hapless criminal Harry Mudd on the original Star Trek. His other famous guest starring roles was as the accountant Doug Wesley on The Dick Van Dyke Show and as Colonel Gumm on Batman. He has also appeared on such television shows as I Spy, Hogan's Heroes, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., The Munsters, Hawaii Five-O, and many other shows. Carmel also did the voice of Smokey the Bear in fire safety advertisements, as well as Decepticon lieutenant Cyclonus in the popular Transformers animated series. Carmel also starred as Roger Bull in the 1967 American sitcom The Mothers-in-Law, but was replaced by Richard Deacon. The official reason given was because of a dispute with producer Desi Arnaz over salary, but it has been rumored that the real reason was that he was fired because his drug use interfered with production. His acting career suffered after his firing from the show. Until the 1980s, Carmel mainly did guest appearances on television and B-movies. After appearing as a cast regular in the short-lived show, Fitz and Bones, he mainly did voice overs for animated series, as well as commercials. He died on November 11, 1986 in Hollywood from a heart failure although it has been rumored that he died from a drug overdose. Filmography * Jonny Quest (1986) (TV) (voice) (additional voices) * The Gummi Bears (1985) (TV) (voice) (1986) * Transformers: Five Faces of Darkness (1986) (V) (voice) * My Little Pony and Friends (1986 (TV) (voice) * The Transformers: The Movie (1986) (voice) * Transformers (1984) (TV) (voice) * Terror at Alcatraz (1982) (TV) * Fitz and Bones (1981) (TV) * The Smurfs (1981) (TV) (voice) * Hardly Working (1980) * Anatomy of a Seduction (1979) (TV) * Thunder and Lightning (1977) * Breezy (1973) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1973) (TV) (voice) (Aditional voices) * Aesop's Fables (1971) (TV) (voice) * The Telephone Book (1971) * Myra Breckinridge (1970) * Skullduggery (1970) * My Dog, the Thief (1969) * The Mothers-in-Law (1967) * The Venetian Affair (1967) * Gambit (1966) * Alvarez Kelly (1966) * The Silencers (1966) * The Art of Love (1965) * Goodbye Charlie (as Roger Carmel) (1964) * A House Is Not a Home (1964) * Stage Struck (1958) Notable TV Guest Appearances * DuckTales playing "Sultan" in the episode: "Master of the Djinni" (episode # 1.7) 29 September 1987 * Diff'rent Strokes playing "Dimitri Kuznetsov" in the episode: "On Your Toes" (episode # 4.16) 20 May 1982 * Hart to Hart playing "Walter Brent" in the episode: "'Tis the Season to be Murdered" (episode # 2.5) 16 December 1980 * Laverne & Shirley playing "The Waiter" in the episode: "Murder on the Moose Jaw Express: Part 2" (episode # 5.21) 4 March 1980 * Laverne & Shirley playing "The Waiter" in the episode: "Murder on the Moose Jaw Express: Part 1" (episode # 5.20) 26 February 1980 * Three's Company playing "Merl Denker" in the episode: "Ralph's Rival" (episode # 4.12) 4 December 1979 * B.J. and the Bear playing "Morton Jarvis" in the episode: "The Eyes of Texas" (episode # 2.7) 10 November 1979 * The San Pedro Beach Bums playing "Conlan" in the episode: "In the Winner's Circle" (episode # 1.5) 17 October 1977 * All in the Family playing "Mr. Ligway" in the episode: "Fire" (episode # 7.22) 19 February 1977 * The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries playing "John Bender" in the episode: "Nancy Drew's Love Date" (episode # 2.10) 20 January 1977 * The Invisible Man playing "Judge Jones" in the episode: "Stop When Red Lights Flash" (episode # 1.8) 24 November 1975 * Switch playing "Private Investigator Belasco" in the episode: "The Late Show Murders" (episode # 1.2) 16 September 1975 * Get Christie Love playing "Lieutenant Radnitz" in the episode: I'm Your New Neighbor" (episode # 1.22) 4 April 1975 * Chico and the Man playing "Father O'Malley" in the episode: "Long Live the Man" (episode # 1.22) 14 March 1975 * Chico and the Man playing "Father O'Malley" in the episode: "The Giveaway" (episode # 1.20) 28 February 1975 * McCloud playing "David Kern" in the episode: "The Man With the Golden Hat" (episode # 5.6) 12 January 1975 * McMillan and Wife playing "Houston Gorman" in the episode: "Death of a Monster, Birth of a Legend" (episode # 3.1) 30 September 1973 * Banacek playing "Oliver Garson" in the episode: "To Steal a King" (episode # 1.5) 15 November 1972 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Mischa Toptegan" in the episode: "The Ninety-Second War: Part 1" (episode # 4.16) 18 January 1972 * Getting Together playing "Summers" in the episode: "Beep, Beep" (episode # 1.7) 30 October 1971 * The High Chaparral playing "General Casadoa" in the episode: "The New Lion of Sonora" (episode # 4.14) 19 February 1971 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Mischa Toptegan" in the episode: "F.O.B. Honolulu" (episode 3.19) 3 February 1971 * Pantomime Quiz playing "Himself" 27 June 1970 * Disneyland playing "McClure" in the episde: "My Dog, the Thief: Part 2" (episode # 16.3) 28 September 1969 * Disneyland playing "McClure" in the episde: "My Dog, the Thief: Part 1" (episode # 16.2) 21 September 1969 * It Takes a Thief playing "Paz" in the episode: "The Bill Is in Committee" (episode # 2.3) 8 October 1968 * Premiere playing "Egasto" in the episode: "The Freebooters" (episode # 1.1) 1 January 1968 * Star Trek playing "Harcourt Fenton Mudd" in the episode: "I, Mudd" (episode # 2.8) 3 November 1967 * I Spy playing "Pappas" in the episode: "Red Sash of Courage" (episode # 3.8) 30 October 1967 * Batman playing "Colonel Gumm" in the episode: "Batman's Satisfaction" (episode # 2.52) 2 March 1967 * Batman playing "Colonel Gumm" in the episode: "A Piece of the Action" (episode # 2.51) 1 March 1967 * Star Trek playing "Harcourt Fenton Mudd aka Leo Walsh" in the episode: "Mudd's Women" (episode # 1.6) 13 October 1966 * Blue Light playing "Schauman" in the episode: "The Secret War" (episode # 1.8) 2 March 1966 * I Spy playing "Gordon Merritt" in the episode: "The Barter" (episode # 1.16) 12 January 1966 * I Spy playing "Edwin Wade" in the episode: "Affair in T'Sien Cha" (episode # 1.14) 29 December 1965 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Vice Admiral Alex Halder" in the episode: "The Machines Strike Back" (episode # 2.12) 12 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "General Schmidt" in the episode: "The Prisoner's Prisoner" (episode # 1.6) 22 October 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Captain Cervantes" in the episode: "The Ultimate Computer Affair" (episode # 2.3) 1 October 1965 * The Munsters playing "Laszlo Brastoff" in the episode: "Lily Munster, Girl Model" (episode # 1.33) 6 May 1965 * My Living Doll playing "Lazlo" in the episode: "A Paris Original" (episode # 1.24) 3 March 1965 * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour playing "Farnum Mullett" in the episode: "The Crimson Witness" (episode # 3.12) 4 January 1965 * My Living Doll playing "Smiling Louie" in the episode: "The Rhoda Gamble" (episode # 1.11) 6 December 1964 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Douglas Wesley" in the episode: "It Wouldn't Hurt Them to Give Us a Raise" (episode # 4.11) 2 December 1964 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Milan Horth" in the episode: "The Quadripartite Affair" (episode # 1.3) 6 October 1964 * Route 66 playing "Otis" in the episode: "Where There's a Will, There's a Way: Part 2" (episode # 4.22) 13 March 1964 * Route 66 playing "Otis" in the episode: "Where There's a Will, There's a Way: Part 1" (episode # 4.21) 6 March 1964 * The Patty Duke Show playing "Mr. Blair" in the episode: "Author! Author!" (episode # 1.19) 22 January 1964 * Th Greatest Show on Earth playing "Kirov" in the episode: "Lady in Limbo" (episode # 1.13) 10 December 1963 * East Side/West Side (as Roger Carmel) playing "Tiny" in the episode: "Not Bad for Openers" (episode # 1.9) 18 November 1963 * Naked City (as Roger Carmel) playing "Quest" in the episode: "The S.S. American Dream" (episode # 4.31) 8 May 1963 * Naked City playing "Al Gurdine" in the episode: "Spectre of the Rose Street Gang" (episode # 4.14) 19 December 1962 * Car 54, Where Are You? playing "Actor" in the episode: "Stop Thief" (episode # 2.14) 16 December 1962 * Naked City playing "Newton" in the episode: "Today the Man Who Kills Ants Is Coming" (episode # 3.21) 7 March 1962 * Great Ghost Tales playing "Actor" in the episode: "Mr. Arcularis" (episode # 1.7) 17 August 1961 * Naked City playing "Buxley" in the episode: "The Day the Island Almost Sank" (episode # 2.31) 14 June 1961 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Brison" in the episode: "The Crime Without a Country" (episode # 11.12) 29 March 1961 * Naked City playing "Foss" in the episode: "Landscape with Dead Figures" (episode # 2.12) 18 January 1961 * Naked City playing "Staples" in the episode: "The Pedigree Sheet" (episode # 2.2) 19 October 1960 External Links * Wikipedia Biography * Memory Alpha Biography * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Roger C. Carmel at the Internet Movie Database Category:1932 birthsCategory:1986 deathsCategory:ActorsCategory:American actorsCategory:Guest StarsCategory:Movie actorsCategory:Television actors